


Through the droplets

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: Oldie one, Blaze and Danse at Prydwen, wet.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/388162
Kudos: 7





	Through the droplets

A warm long day was behind, and the short debriefing just ended making Blaze relieved. He headed to the bunk hall to get new pair clothes. The Prydwen was still almost empty as most of the teams were on the field. Blaze was thinking he had time to go shower before others show up.

Grabbing the clean clothes from his strong box, Blaze left for the shower areas. He wondered where Danse had went, since he hadn’t seen the Paladin after the debriefing. Maybe he was talking with Ingram down the Airport? Shrugging it off, Blaze was in good mood. He tilted his head a bit pondering. Danse always disappeared after the missions. 

He arrived at the dressing room, and opened the door with one hand. Walking in, Blaze saw one duffle bag on the bench, but he didn’t paid much attention to it. Closing the door, Blaze headed to his locker. He narrowed his eyes on the locker door. Someone had scratched on it “Hope”, and “Hero”.   
“Pfft! I am not hero!” Blaze thought, and let out a soft sight. He put the clothes on the bench.

Wrapping around his waist in a towel, Blaze walked over the shower area. He froze on his spot, his lips were apart, and his mouth dry when he saw the Paladin under a shower, his back to Blaze. He swallowed. What he should do? Anything he would say will startle Danse, he knew that much. Maybe he just should go back to the bunk hall? On the other hand… He loved to watch Danse’s strong back. An atrocious grin crept on his mouth corner.

“Paladin?” Blaze called out.

Danse was startled, as he turned around, towards the voice. He flustered when he realized it was Blaze. The redhead had that certain look. Danse swear there was a hint of predatory within. His mouth went dry, and he had an urge to turn away. He must… but he couldn’t. 

Blaze started to walk towards the shower next to the Paladin, but he kept eyes on Danse’s. He liked how Danse looked – blushed, and fighting the urge.   
“Go on, shower,” he said softly, putting his towel on a holder. He was well aware Danse was still staring at him, and getting hard. Blaze wanted to touch him but he wasn’t in a hurry – not yet.

Watching his Knight showering in front him, Danse felt body starting to react. Damn. He wanted to do something, but he was uncertain. Danse turned away with his erection, and tried it to calm down. Why this was so hard? He wanted to feel him, Danse thought.

“Stay that way,” Blaze’s whisper came from very close. It was warm tone, but also something else that Danse could not figure out. Blaze touched the Paladin’s back gently, caressing the muscles. He felt Danse shivering a little under his touch.  
“Could you turn?” the redhead asked quietly, and he watched the Paladin turn around with an uncertain look. Blaze brought his arms around Danse, hugging him. He felt Danse’s arms wrapping him slowly.

“Others will be here soon” The Paladin whispered into the redhead’s hair.  
“I know,” Blaze mumbled back, and raised his head to watch Danse’s eyes and his partially open lips. Blaze took his cue, and kissed softly first. He felt Danse kissing back, but more hungrily. Grinning in inside, Blaze countered it with passionate kissing. Hearing Danse starting moan, Blaze broke their kiss.

Danse was breathing hard, and he wanted more. He looked almost sad, and wanting. He didn’t have words.

Blaze shook his head. “I know, but we cannot. Not here.” He tried to find the proper words. “We better leave before others come back.” With that, Blaze turned, closing his shower pretty quickly, and headed to dry himself fast as he could. He’d deal with his erection later.

Danse cursed, but he had to agree. Others might turn up in any minute now, and he wanted to get out of there. He thought of Blaze, who sets everything on fire on his wake. Especially him. Danse closed his shower, and hurried to the lockers, and he saw that Blaze was already out. Damn, his quick!  
He also needed to calm down his erection – another sleepless night coming in.


End file.
